1993
on SESAME STREET .]] Television *''Dinosaurs'' Season 3 begins airing on ABC *''CityKids'' premieres on ABC, January 30 (only season) *''Dog City'' Season 2 begins airing on FOX, September 18 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 25, November 22 (The Around the Corner set debuts) *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Stays Up Late|'SESAME' STREET Stays Up Late]]'' special, December 29 *Muppet Meeting Film collections "Muppet Breakout" & "MuppetKnow How" *''Living with Dinosaurs'' airs on Nickelodeon International Television & Movies *Germany’s Sesamstrasse celebrates 20th Anniversary Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG', Gonzo the Great, & Rizzo the Rat appear at President Clinton’s inaugural festivities, January 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG', Miss Piggy Cheryl Henson, & FRANK OZ appear on Larry King Live to promote [[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: The Works|'JIM''' HENSON: The Works]], December 23 International Appearances *The Muppets appear on stage with Right Said Fred at the ''Royal Variety Performance in London Non-fiction Books *''[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: The Works|'JIM' HENSON: The Works]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:One Frog Can Make a Difference|One FROG Can Make a Difference: KERMIT’s Guide to Life in the '90s]]'' Storybooks *''Alfas store malebok: året rundt'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Baby-Sitting with Big Bird|Baby-Sitting with BIG BIRD]]'' *''The Best Gift of All'' *''Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales'' *''The Disaster on Wheels'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Alphabet|'Elmo'’s Alphabet]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Guessing Game|'Elmo'’s Guessing Game]]'' *''For Every Child, A Better World'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fozzie's Funnies|'Fozzie'’s Funnies]]'' *''[[From Trash to Treasure|From TRASH to Treasure]]'' *''I Can Dress Myself'' *''I Can Share'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine...Big Bird Meets Santa Claus|Imagine... BIG BIRD Meets Santa Claus]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine...Grover's Magic Carpet Ride|Imagine... Grover’s Magic Carpet Ride]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine... A Million Kittens for Elmo|Imagine... A Million Kittens for Elmo]]'' *''I’m Sorry!'' *''I Spy: A Game to Read & Play'' *''I Want to Be a Ballet Dancer'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit Learns Windows|'Kermit' Learns Window]]'' *''Merry Christmas, Everybody!'' *''A Merry Muppet Christmas: Through the Window'' *''Muppet Babies, Be Nice!'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Nobody’s Perfect'' *''Off to the Woods!'' *''Pretty Park'' *''Ready, Set, Recycle!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Rowlf's Big Test|'Rowlf'’s BIG Test]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:My Name is Elmo|'My' Name is Elmo]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Trouble with Twins|The Trouble with Twins]]'' *''What Do You Eat?'' *''What Do You Say?'' *''[[w:c:muppet:What a Mess!|What a MESS!]]'' *''Win Some, Lose Some'' *''The Wonderful Wagon'' Albums *''Dinosaurs: Classic Tales, February *The Great Muppet Caper'' (CD), March 9 *''Muppet Hits, March 9 *The Muppet Movie'' (CD), March 9 *''Fraggle Rock: Music & Magic, 'APRIL' 6 *Ol' Brown Ears is Back, 'APRIL' 6 *Muppet Beach Party, May 25 *[[Sesame Road|'SESAME' Road]], 'OCTOBER' '15' *Born to Add'' (cassette reissue) *''Smiles Guaranteed'' (includes "[[w:c:muppet:The Rainbow Connection|The RAINBOW Connection]]" & The Muppet Show "Theme Song") *''We Are All Earthlings'' Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:The Big Squeak (VHS)|The BIG Squeak]]'' *''Dinosaurs: Special Holiday Edition'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Don't Cross the Boss|'DON’T' Cross the Boss]]'' *''Meet the Fraggles!'' *''A Festive Fraggle Holiday!'' *''Fraggle Fun & Doozer Doings!'' *''The Fraggles Search & Find!'' *''The Haunting of Castle Gorg!'' *''I’m the Baby!'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (re-release, January 29 *''It’s the Muppets: Meet the Muppets!, January 29 *It’s the Muppets: More Muppets, Please!, January 29 *Much Ado About Mad Dog'' *''Muppet Babies: Explore With Us, January 29 *Muppet Babies: Let’s Build, January 29 *Muppet Babies: Time to Play, January 29 *The Muppet Christmas Carol, November 5 *The Muppet Movie'' (re-release, January 29 *''Billy Bunny’s Animal Songs, May 21 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years|'SESAME' STREET: 25 Wonderful Years]], October 29 *Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, January 29 *We All Sing Together'' International Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:Plaza Sesamo Canta|Plaza SESAMO Canta]]'' *''Mirame'' *''Vamos a Imaginar'' *''De Campamento con Montoya'' *''El Alfabeto de Montoya'' *''Suma y Resta con Montoya'' *''Viaja con Nosotros'' *''Cuenta con Nosotros'' Merchandise *American Greetings cards *Muppet Christmas ornaments (American Greetings) *''Dinosaurs'' Action Figures *''Dinosaurs'' Comics *''Dinosaurs'' Gotta Love Me! Game *Muppet Trading Cards *''Muppet Babies'' Comics reprinted by Harvey Comics *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: The Official Movie Magazine'' *Muppet Stuff store closes Promotions *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' finger puppets featured in Hardee’s Kid’s Meals *McDonald’s Dinosaurs Happy Meal Toys Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET'' - Zoe Behind the scenes *Starting with SESAME STREET’s 25th season, STEVE WHITMIRE begins to regularly perform Ernie in new segments. People *Eren Ozker dies, February 25 *Tyler Bunch & STEPHANIE D'ABRUZZO join SESAME STREET Music videos *"Kokomo" from Muppet Beach Party *"Wipe Out" from Muppet Beach Party Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents When I Grow Up International Attractions *''Mit'' liv med KERMIT og Miss Piggy (My life with KERMIT & Miss Piggy) JIM HENSON memorial exhibit at Scala in Copenhagen, Denmark, November 26 to January 1 1994 See also *'1993' on the Muppet Wiki *'1993' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #